


Day 2 The Forest Witch

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Prompt List 3- Characters of The Woods [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: When your desperate to find someone you love you're willing to do anything.





	Day 2 The Forest Witch

They head toward the hut deep in the forest. Hands clasped and hearts heavy they make a trek that only the desperate take. Witchcraft is illegal, punishable by fire as is the contracting of a witch. It could be a trap, that a witch is known to be so close to the Capital but at this point, they will take anything.

 

“You are not here for the typical things,” the witch says looking over them. She looks nothing like the church says she should, that all witches should look like. But then convicted witches hardly ever do. She stands tall and proud, breathtaking to look at.

 

“Not death, not fertility, not vengeance,” the witch muses as she looks them over again.

 

“Tell me. I might actually give it to you without tricks.”

 

“My son’s godfather… he’s…” the woman breaks down.

 

“Oh JJ, cher,” her husband murmurs bringing her close.

 

“He was accused of being a witch and before he could be burned he disappeared. We just want to know that he’s alive. That he’s okay. You don’t need to tells us anything more than that.”

 

The witch hums thoughtfully.

 

“If he is magical it could be difficult. But I will try.”

 

“Thank you,” the couple breathes.

 

“Don’t thank me yet. You haven’t heard my price yet.”


End file.
